The Worlds of the Federation
Pocket Books Titan Books (UK) ISBN 0671708139 ISBN 1-85286-215-7 (UK)| |}} Introduction (blurb) Shane Johnson, bestselling author of Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, takes the reader on an imaginative, fictional journey into the Star Trek universe. Based on the Star Trek adventures (including Star Trek: The Next Generation), this book uses hundreds of star charts and line drawings as well as a rich text to outline the history of the worlds visited by the starship Enterprise. The Worlds of the Federation also investigates the unaligned and hostile alien races of Star Trek, from the fierce warriors of the Klingon Empire to the enigmatic, all-powerful Organians. And as a special bonus, we've included a spectacular, full-color insert of Star Trek's most exotic alien lifeforms featuring paintings by noted science fiction illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz. Summary The Worlds of the Federation is a guide to the planets and cultures of the Federation and it's neighbours. After a preface by Lt. Commander Data of the Enterprise-D and a brief historical overview of the Federation history the document begins to record the many worlds of the Federation, and beyond: Planetry Classification *Class A *Class B *Class C *Class D *Class E *Class F *Class G *Class H *Class I *Class J *Class K *Class L *Class M *Class N Member Worlds Neutral and/or Independent Worlds Hostile Worlds Appendix References Locations *Aldebaran **New Aldebaran Naval Yards *Alpha system **Alpha III **Alpha IV **Alpha V *Alpha Centauri VII **Delthara University *Alpha Proxima II *Antos system **Antos III **Antos IV **Antos V ***Sowtha *Argo *Babel *Caitian system **Cait ***Rea ***Sura *Coridan *Catulla **Milon **Milar **Tesekar *Delta-Vega *Deneb system **Deneb II **Deneb III **Deneb IV **Deneb V ***Fertol ****Federation Academy of Sciences *Excalbia *Gothos *Izar **New Seattle ***Izar Institute of Meteorology **Pangeaa ***Kharicson Training Base *Janus VI *Marcos system **Marcos XII ***Lora *Merak II **Watcher *Mu Leonis A system **Ardana ***Stratos *Psi 2000 *Rigel system **Rigel II **Rigel IV **Rigel V **Rigel VII **Rigel VIII **Rigel XII *Sol system **Venus **Earth ***England ****London ***Luna ****Lunaport ****Sea of Tranquility ***North America ****San Franciso *****Starfleet Academy **Mars **Ceres **Jupiter **Neptune **Pluto ***Pluto research base *Tellar **Kera **Phinda *Tiburon **Onakk ***Simeran Sciences Academy *Vulcan system **T'khut/Charis **Vulcan ***ShiKahr ****Vulcan Science Academy Starships *USS Archon (NCC-189) - Daedalus class *USS Earickson *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) - Constitution class *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - Galaxy class *USS Horizon (NCC-176) - Daedalus class *UNSS Icarus *USS Intrepid (NCC-1708) - Constitution class *Joshua - Space shuttle *USS Moscow *Tholian web-spinner Species *Android *Chimpanzee *Kzinti *Orion *Preservers States and Organisations *Harrell Hullworks *Leeding Engines Ltd. *Tholian Assembly *United Federation of Planets **Federation Security Council **Starfleet *Vegan Tyranny Characters *Harland Anders *Zefrem Cochcrane *Data *Gartov *Garth of Izar *Frank Jocasta *Harcourt Fenton Mudd *Piersol *Redjac *Jack the Ripper *Rosy *Rota Sevrin *Tongo Sil *Spiak *Surak *Roger Tauber *Andrew Tempest Other Antarean brandy | Antarean glow water | Cellular metamorphosis | Dilithium | Exoskeleton | Credit | Great Awakening | Logic | Mind-touch | Nobel Prize | Omega virus | Palm Leaf of Axanar | Pluto Plauge | Phentora | Prime Directive | Rigel Accords | Seltye Commendation | Shore leave | Starbase | Statutes of Alpha III | Synthococcus novae | Telepathy | Tholian web | Transporter | Transporter room | Vegan choriomeningitis | Warp drive | WD-1 | Zee Magnee Prize | Zienite Information Images Image:Denebian slime devil.jpg|A Denebian slime devil Reviews Connections * *[http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/1989.html#sjwotf The Worlds of the Federation entry] at The Complete Starfleet Library Category:Reference Books